doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Annie Rojas
|nacimiento = 20 de enero de 1994 |lugar_nacimiento = México. D.F. |nacionalidad = Mexicana |primera_aparicion = Backyardigans |ingreso_doblaje = 2004 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activa |demo = Annie_Rojas_Demo_de_sus_voces.ogg |twitter = AnnieRojas_ }}thumb|230px|Creado por Eduardo454. Uniqua_(4).png|Uniqua en Backyardigans, su personaje más conocido y el primero de su carrera. CharaImage Queen Bee.png|Chloé Bourgeois / Queen Bee en Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Phoebe thunderman.png|Phoebe Thunderman en The Thundermans, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Iris_flash.jpg|Iris West en Flash, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Elena-elena-of-avalor-57.8.jpg|Princesa Elena Castillo Flores en Elena de Avalor. Taro Misaki (Captain Tsubasa - LLR).jpg|Taro Misaki en Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa. EAHCch_(2).png|Ashlynn Ella en Ever After High. Louise_de_La_Vallière_Zero_No_Tsukaima.png|Louise en La magia de Zero. Sarada.png|Sarada Uchiha en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 y Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto. Mavis_TV2.png|Mavis Dracula en Hotel Transylvania: La serie. Sue (TLH).png|Sue en The Loud House. RiverdaleVeronica.png|Veronica "Ronnie" Lodge en Riverdale. Rose-STVIII.png|Rose Tico en Star Wars Episodio VIII: Los últimos Jedi. CattyNoirBYBY.png|Catty Noir en Monster High. GOW4Freya.png|Freya en God of War. Ahri.jpg|Ahri (2ª voz) en League of Legends. Screenshot (2839).png|Bug en Gusano del futuro. Kat - WarioWareGold.png|Kat en WarioWare Gold. Ana - WarioWare Gold.png|Ana también en WarioWare Gold. Sally (BC).png|Sally en Black Clover. Kirke Steinhoff.jpg|Circe Steinhoff en Schwarzesmarken. Re.zero Tivey Pearlbaton.png|Tivey Pearlbaton en Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-. Haru dbs.jpg|Haru en Dragon Ball Super. Dr fox by levi.png|Dra. Fox en Unikitty!. Juniper_(Alto_voltaje).png|Juniper en Grandes héroes: La serie. StarlightGlimmer.png|Starlight Glimmer en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Krissa2.png|Krissa en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. Ella2.png|Ella/Cenicienta en La Cenicienta (2015). Sue heck.png|Sue Heck en Una familia modelo (3ª voz). Caroline_season_8.jpg|Caroline Forbes en Diarios de vampiros (3ª voz). TessaYeager.jpg|Tessa Yeager en Transformers: La era de la extinción. Doki4.png|Anabella en Doki. Lonnie+descendientes.jpg|Lonnie en Descendientes. Bridget Trolls.png|Bridget en Trolls, Trolls: Vamos a festejar y Trolls: ¡No pierdas el ritmo!. Staci-0.jpg|Staci en Un jefe en pañales: De vuelta a los negocios. Xochilt charro negro.png|Xóchitl Ahuactzin en La leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato y La leyenda del Charro Negro. Mable anime.png|Mable en Pokémon XY. Vlcsnap-2016-06-11-21h41m17s0931.png|Meray en La película Pokémon: Hoopa y un duelo histórico. Millie Thomas & Friends.jpg|Millie en Thomas y sus Amigos. Tithi.png|Tithy en Beyblade: Metal Fury. 285869.jpg|Kaede en El niño y la bestia. SMCBerthier.png|Berthier en Sailor Moon Crystal. YumemiAnime.png|Yumemi Yumemite en Kakegurui. Miyabi_Ito.png|Miyabi Ito en Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches. Nico (GER).jpg|Nico (2ª voz) en Gamer en rehabilitación. Parsine Pratemia (Magi - AOS).jpg|Parsine Pratemia en Magi: Adventure of Sinbad. Inteligencia Artificial ADA (ITA).png|Inteligencia Artificial ADA en Ingress: The Animation. Helen.png|Helena Lorraine en Martha habla (Temp. 4). TinkaHessenheffer.png|Tinka Hessenheffer en A todo ritmo. Jellyjamm3.png|Rita en Jelly Jamm (Redoblaje de Televisa). AnnieAbby.jpg|Abby Ackerman en Max & Shred. SummerCampIslandPuddle.png|Puddle en Campamento de verano. Lps-character-minka 570x420.jpg|Minka Mark en Littlest Pet Shop. 1171626434.jpg|Bianca Piper en The DUFF. Tumblr_p2xugh9rBJ1tqp6e4o8_250.png|Sophia Marlowe en Girlboss. PLLSaraHarvey.png|Sara Harvey en Lindas mentirosas. DNSMaya.png|Maya Matlin en Degrassi: Next Class. Starfire-injustice-2-2.6.jpg|Starfire en Injustice 2. OWBrigitte.gif|'Brigitte' Lindholm en Overwatch. JuddyHopper.png|Judy Hopps en Disney Infinity Kira_kosarin_2018.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Kira Kosarin. Marina_ruy_barbosa_2018.jpg|Es la voz habitual de la actriz brasileña Marina Ruy Barbosa. Ana Elizabeth Rojas Gómez, más conocida como Annie Rojas, (n. México, 20 de enero de 1994) es una actriz de doblaje mexicana. Biografía Annie Rojas es una actríz de doblaje, intérprete y locutora mexicana. Nació el 20 de Enero de 1994 en el Estado de México. A la edad aproximada de 11 años incursionó en el doblaje obteniendo su primer papel protagónico, Uniqua en la serie animada Backyardigans. Actualmente es conocida por ser la voz de Chloé Bourgeois en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug, Princesa Elena Castillo Flores en Elena de Avalor, Louise en La magia de Zero y Starlight Glimmer en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Filmografía Películas [[Nicola Peltz|'Nicola Peltz']] * Transformers: El último caballero - Tessa Yeager (solo voz) (2017) * Transformers: La era de la extinción - Tessa Yeager (2014) Danielle Campbell *Fin de curso - Simone Daniels (2011) *Starstruck: Mi novio es una súper estrella - Jessica Olson (2010) Otros: *Jefa por accidente - Zoe (Vanessa Hudgens) (2018) *Rascacielos: Rescate en las alturas - Xia (Hannah Quinlivan) (2018) *Status Update: Actualiza tu universo - Dani McKenzie (Olivia Holt) (2018) *Benji - Carter (2018) *Yo soy Simón - Leah Burke (Katherine Langford) (2018) *Noche de juegos - Michelle (Kylie Bunbury) (2018) *Aniquilación (versión Paramount) - Josie Radek (Tessa Thompson) (2018) *Star Wars Episodio VIII: Los últimos Jedi - Rose Tico (Kelly Marie Tran) (2017) *Geo-Tormenta - Dana (Zazie Beetz) (2017) *Viaje salvaje - Emily Louise Middleton (Amy Schumer) (2017) *Todo, todo - Madeline "Maddie" Whittier (Amandla Stenberg) (2017) *Guardianes de la galaxia Vol. 2 - Voces adicionales (2017) *Un crucero alocado - Ellie Jensen-Bauer (Kira Kosarin) (2015) *Todos los caminos llevan a Roma - Summer (Rosie Day) (2015) *Descendientes - Lonnie (Dianne Doan) (2015) *Eliminar amigo - Blaire Lily - (Shelley Hennig) (2015) *La designada ultra fea - Bianca Piper (Mae Whitman) (2015) *Mad Max: Furia en el camino - Capable (Riley Keough) (2015) *La Cenicienta - Ella/Cenicienta (Lily James) (2015) *Joe Albany: La vida detrás del Jazz - Amy Jo Albany (Elle Fanning) (2014) *El huésped - Anna Peterson (Maika Monroe) (2014) *Ouija - Sarah Morris (Ana Coto) (2014) *Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 - Tiffany (Sabrina Sky) y Mujer en hospital (2014) *Hasta que la suerte nos separe 2 - Stefani Peixoto “Teté” (Julia Dalavia) (2013) *Carrie - Tina Blake (Zoë Belkin) (2013) *Un amor para recordar (redoblaje) - Jamie (Mandy Moore) (2002) *Los juegos del hambre - Finch "La comadreja" (Jacqueline Emerson) (2012) *Un chiflado encantador - Amy (Sasha Pieterse) (2011) *El diario de un chico en apuros 2 - Patty Farrell (Laine McNeill) (2011) *Agente Salt - Evelyn Salt (niña) (Cassidy Hinkl) (2010) *La tempestad - Miranda (Felicity Jones) (2010) *Esperando a Superman - Daisy (2010) *Multiple Sarcasms - Elizabeth (India Ennenga) (2009) *Fama (versión mexicana) - Joy (Anna Maria Perez de Taglé) (2009) *Camp Rock - Voces adicionales (2008) *Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer - Voces diversas (2007) *El mundo mágico de Terabithia - Brenda Aarons / Voces adicionales (2007) *Santa Cláusula 3: Complot en el polo norte - Voces adicionales (2006) *Deja Vu - Voces Adicionales (2006) *Libres al Fin - Voces adicionales *Primer Amor - Lynetta Películas animadas Laura Bailey *Ever After High: El día del legado: El cuento de dos cuentos - Ashlynn Ella *Ever After High: Día de los corazones sinceros - Ashlynn Ella *Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación - Ashlynn Ella Karen Strassman *Ever After High: Primavera desencantada - Ashlynn Ella *Ever After High: Juego de Dragones - Ashlynn Ella *Ever After High: Hechizo de invierno - Ashlynn Ella Zooey Deschanel *Trolls - Bridget *Trolls: Vamos a festejar - Bridget Otros *Thomas y sus Amigos: El Rey de las Vías (2013) - Millie (Miranda Raison) *La leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato - Xóchitl Ahuactzin *La leyenda del Charro Negro - Xóchitl Ahuactzin *Barbie y la puerta secreta - Jenna * Barbie: Súper princesa - Maddison * Monster High: Buu York, Buu York: ¡Un musical mosterrífico! - Catty Noir * La estrella de Belén - Leah, el caballo * Wifi Ralph - Tiffany Herrera * Tinker Bell - Voz adicional Especiales animados * El canto de las sirenas - Princesa Elena * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Espejo Mágico - Starlight Glimmer Series de TV Candice Patton *Flash - Iris West / Millie *Flecha - Iris West *Leyendas del mañana - Iris West Candice Accola *Diarios de vampiros - Caroline Forbes temporada-8va. temporada *Los originales - Caroline Forbes Kira Kosarin *Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Phoebe Thunderman *The Thundermans - Phoebe Thunderman *Escuadrón de honor - Kiki Otros papeles *La princesa blanca - Maggie Plantagenet (Rebecca Benson) *El último reino - Thyra (Julia Bache-Wiig) *The Gifted - Lorna Dane / Polaris (Emma Dumont) *Powerless - Emily Locke (Vanessa Hudgens) *Riverdale - Veronica Lodge (Camila Mendes) *Lindas mentirosas **Sara Harvey (Dre Davis) (Temps. 6 - 7) **Kendra (Kanya Iwana) (Temp. 5, ep. 119) *Between - Tracey (Jordan Todosey) *Supergirl - Maxima (Eve Torres) *Girlboss - Sophia Marlowe (Britt Robertson) *Project MC² - McKeyla McAlister (Mika Abdalla) *Degrassi: Next Class - Maya Matlin (Olivia Scriven) *Zoo - Chloe Tousignant (Nora Arnezeder) *The Next Step: Academia de danza - Amanda (Logan Fabbro) *The Musketeers - Milady de Winter (Maimie McCoy) *Érase una vez en el País de las Maravillas - Alicia (Sophie Lowe) *Between - Tracey (Jordan Todosey) *American Horror Story: Freak Show - Ma Pettite (Jyoti Amge) *Max & Shred - Abby Ackerman (Emilia McCarthy) *Una familia modelo - Sue Heck la temp. 6 *Awkward - Gabby Richards (Erin Westbrook) *Suits - Claire (Troian Bellisario) *CSI: Cyber - Voces adicionales *Goalmouth - Charlotte *Stalker - Terry Holt (Mouzam Makkar) / Alice (Angela Gulner) *Los 100 - Mel (Tanaya Beatty) *Chicago en llamas - Sylvie Brett (Kara Kilmer) *Los originales - Monique Deveraux (Yasmine Al Bustami) *Bones - Daisy Wick (Carla Gallo) *Ravenswood - Olivia Matheson (Merritt Patterson) *Reign - Isabel Derant (Amy Forsyth) *Spooksville: Pueblo sobrenatural - Ann Templeton (Morgan Taylor Campbell) *Suburgatory - Dalia Royce (Carly Chaikin) *Hart of Dixie - Rose Hattenbarger (McKaley Miller) *Cosas de mujeres - Hostess *El mundo de Elmo - Zoe (Fran Brill) Redoblaje *Un sueño en Hollywood - Adriana Masters (Haley King) *The Lying Game - Sutton Mercer / Emma Becker (Alexandra Chando) temp. *Sam & Cat - Alexa Biggly (Olivia Rose Keegan) *A todo ritmo - Tinka Hessenheffer (Caroline Sunshine) *Terra Nova - Maddy Shannon (Naomi Scott) *Life with Boys - Kaylee (Francesca Martin) *Homeland - Esme (Martina García) de Fox *Best Friends Forever - Queenetta Carpenter (Daija Owens) *Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place - Jeanette (Kathryn Foley) / Frankenchica (Perry Matfeld) *Barney y sus amigos - Tracy (Victoria Lennox) / Nathalie (Fernanda Caballero) *Sobrenatural - Voces adicionales Series animadas *Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug - Chloé Bourgeois (Selah Victor) *Un jefe en pañales: De vuelta a los negocios - Staci (Alex Cazares) *Trolls: ¡No pierdas el ritmo! - Bridget *¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes - Krissa (Melissa Fahn) *Elena de Avalor - Princesa Elena Castillo Flores (Aimee Carrero) *El día que mi trasero se volvió loco - Traserilla (2015) *Tío Grandpa - Líder de las Exploradoras *Hotel Transylvania: La serie - Mavis Dracula *Ever After High - Ashlynn Ella (Laura Bailey y Karen Strassman) *Monster High - Catty Noir (Missi Hale y Karen Strassman) *Doki - Anabella (2013-presente) *LEGO: Friends - Tanya *LEGO: Elves - Emily Jones *Polly Pocket - Lila (Kate Higgins) *Hora de Aventura - Cheryl (2015) *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Starlight Glimmer (2015) *Un show más - Directora de Casting de Casado y Quebrado *Mily Preguntas - Mily (2013-2014) *Jelly Jamm - Rita (Redoblaje para Televisa) *Lalaloopsy - Princesa Juniper (2013) *Backyardigans - Uniqua (2004-2010) *Bondi Band - Laila (2011-2012) *Littlest Pet Shop - Minka (2012) *Angelina Ballerina: Los siguientes Pasos - Angelina (2009-2010) *Thomas y sus Amigos - Millie *PINY Instituto de Nueva York - Michelle Fairchild *Las papitas - Olaff *Zoobabu - Niña *Gusano del futuro - Bug *Unikitty! - Dra. Fox *The Loud House - Sue (Ep. 28) *Origanimales - Tallula, la tucán *Grandes héroes: La serie - Juniper *Campamento de verano - Puddle Anime * La magia de Zero - Louise, Insertos * Beyblade: Metal Fury - Tithi * Pokémon XY - Mable * Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches - Miyabi Ito * Magi: Adventure of Sinbad - Parsine Pratemia * Schwarzesmarken - Circe Steinhoff * Kakegurui - Yumemi Yumemite * Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa - Taro Misaki * Dragon Ball Super - Haru * Black Clover - Sally * Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World- - Tivey Pearlbaton * Sailor Moon Crystal - Berthier * Gamer en rehabilitación - Nico (2ª voz) / Chica del Gremio (Ep.3) * Ingress: The Animation - Inteligencia Artificial ADA Películas de Anime * El niño y la bestia - Kaede * La película Pokémon: Hoopa y un duelo histórico - Meray Telenovelas y series brasileñas Marina Ruy Barbosa *Dinosaurios y robots - Alice Alves Junqueira de Lima *Rastros de mentiras - Nicole Vega de Assis *Imperio - María Ísis Ferreira da Costa *Querida Muerte - Malvina Benazo Camargo *Totalmente diva - Elisa de Asís *Justicia - Isabela de Almeida *Salve al rey - Amalia Giordano Marcela Barrozo *Vidas en juego - Cacau *José de Egipto - Dina (joven) *Pecados - Stella Nolasco (joven) *Los milagros de Jesús - Nara *Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos - Betania Maria Flor *Las brasileñas - Shirley *La fiesta - Camila Pamplona *Partes de mí - Taís Medeiros *Sombras del ayer - Flavia Meloni *Ciudad prohibida - Lupi Veiga Érika Januza *Suburbia - Concepcion *La sombra de Helena - Alicia Machado Torres *Sol naciente - Julia Ferreira "Julita" *El otro lado del paraíso - Raquel Custodio Ísis Valverde *Amores robados - Antónia Favais *Boogie Oogie - Sandra Miranda Román/Sandra Vega Acevedo Fraga *Querer sin límites - Rita Rosa Ferreira "Ritita" Letícia Medina * Los tramposos - Taís Vilela Corrêa * ¡Victoria! - Beatríz Cunha "Bia" * La tierra prometida - Livana Pérola Faria * Rebelde Rio! - Vitoria Paz * Los milagros de Jesús - Ester Otros *Encantadoras - Brunessa de Almeida (Chandelly Braz) *¿Pelea o amor? - Analú (Raquel Bretani) *Por siempre - Scarlett Máximo/Aparecida de los Santos "Cicita" (Monica Iozzi) / Scarlett joven (Laís Pinho) *Verdades secretas - Nina (Bella Piero) *Viva la vida - Celebre la diferencia - Tina (Ana Hikari) (trailer) *Entre hermanas - Emilia dos Santos/Emilia Duarte Coelho (Marjorie Estiano) (trailer) Telenovelas Filipinas *Puentes de amor - Mia Sandoval (Maja Salvador) *La promesa - Yna Macaspac (Kathryn Bernardo) Doramas coreanos * Amor secreto - Kang Yoo Jung (Hwang Jung Eum) Videojuegos * Injustice 2 - Starfire * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto - Sarada Uchiha * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Sarada Uchiha * Disney Infinity - Judy Hopps * Overwatch - Brigitte Lindholm * League of Legends - Ahri * God of War - Freya * WarioWare Gold - Ana / Kat * Lego DC Super-Villains - Cazadora / Katana * Watch Dogs 2 - Voces adicionales * Prey - Voces adicionales Intérprete *Doraemon (2005) - Opening *Ever After High - Meeshell Mermaid (canciones) *Jorge, el curioso: Una navidad de monos - Betsy (canciones) *La magia de Zero - Opening *Las chicas superpoderosas (2016) - Opening *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Apple Bloom (canciones) *Tinker Bell - Coros *Riverdale: Una noche para recordar - Veronica Lodge *Origanimales - Opening Espectáculos * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: El Show en Vivo - Twilight Sparkle Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Méxicana *CineDub *Control Room México *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Globo *Grupo Macías *IDF *Jarpa Studio *KiteTeam *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Lola MX *LAS Dubbing *Made in Spanish - Antigua *New Art Dub *Pink Noise México *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas Otros *Locuciones en Canal 11 *Anabella en Discovery Kids (2013-Presente) Curiosidades *Annie ha afirmado que le ha gustado mucho doblar a algunos personajes, entre ellos: **Caroline Forbes de Diarios de vampiros por su personalidad. **Ashlynn Ella de Ever After High porque cambió la perspectiva que tenía sobre las princesas. **Ma Petite de American Horror Story porque el proceso fue diferente a lo habitual. *Ha doblado a tres actrices brasileñas que han sido parejas televisivas de Ricky Tavares, quien ha sido siempre doblado por Miguel Ángel Ruiz: **Marcela Barrozo en Vidas en juego, quien además es pareja en la vida real de Tavares, desde esa telenovela. **Pérola Faria en Los milagros de Jesús. **Letícia Medina en ¡Victoria! *También ha doblado tanto a Cenicienta (de Disney) como a su hija (en el universo de Mattel) Ashlynn Ella. *Casi todos los personajes de Annie son rubias, pelirrojos o de un color equivalente, y casi todos sus personajes tienen un tema colorífico de morado o rosado. *La actriz ha afirmado que a pesar de participar en Descendientes, no le gusta porque piensa que es una copia de Ever After High. * En la película Tortugas Ninja, Liliana era la voz de Abril O'Neil, sin embargo no pudo doblar los primeros loops del personaje debido a que tenía una incapacidad medica al inicio de las grabaciones del doblaje de la película, por lo que Annie se encargo de cubrila en dichas intervenciones. Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Locutores mexicanos